


《死对头》-92

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》-92

　　“嗯啊……凌哥哥～”

　　“又叫这么骚？我走了你一点都不伤感的嘛？”

　　这……这混蛋Alpha说的还是人话吗！

　　伍小圆盯着在自己身上不停地做着抽插的凌欧忆，他那硕大的阴径直顶在自己身体内最敏感的地方，光是这简单的活塞运动，就险些让伍小圆昏厥过去。

　　“轻......轻点呀~”伍小圆猛地伸出一只手抓住了凌欧忆的胳膊，却没想到对方竟然干脆顺着自己的这个力道，更加猛烈地往里送了半分。

　　这一下伍小圆连叫都叫不出来了，只是大张着那薄厚刚好的唇瓣，一下一下喘着粗气。

　　身体内的肉棒几乎插入了一个前所未有的深度，可不知道为何，此刻伍小圆却感觉自己的身体没有像曾经的几次那样抗拒这种极致深入的感觉，反倒是，更加能够迎合他的动作了。

　　完了！真变成一个小骚货了！

　　凌欧忆当然也感觉到了这异样，俯下身子抱住伍小圆的屁股更加往前送了一分，嘴唇在他的脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻，“嘴上说不想我，身体还是挺诚实的。你里面越来越软了。”

　　“少废话......”伍小圆盯着他贴在自己脸颊边的面容，脸蛋都要红得发烫了，“你......嗯~你别往里顶了呀......”

　　“不行，不给你日明白了，我今天不走了。”凌欧忆勾起嘴角坏坏一笑，手从伍小圆的两胳膊下面穿过去抱住他的肩膀，猛地向下推了一推，“呼......又软，又热乎乎的，还紧紧的。你是个什么小妖精？”

　　伍小圆让他这猛烈地一个抽插弄得白眼一翻，身体都开始轻轻地颤抖了起来，细细的呻吟随着他被彻彻底底地塞满从他的嘴角倾泻而出。

　　“伍小圆，今天给你日爽了，之后可别太想我啊。”

　　“你......啊~少废话！......”

　　“不许让别人碰你，听见没？”

　　“嗯......听见啦！嗯啊~你......慢点！.......”

　　“我爱你小圆儿。”

　　“......嗯~......这时候还说什么情话......”

　　“我不管，我爱你。”


End file.
